Dauntless can be hard
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: Just what would happen if the war dident happen and there training But there is no girl that likes Tobias But there is a guy that likes tris. pls review there's a contest going on I update often!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is about Tobias and Tris during initiation but my catch is there is no girl that loves Tobias but there is a guy that likes Tris. So Here is The first chapter hope you like it.**

**TRIS** POV

I wake up Early around 6am I feel Tobias's strong arm around me. I slip out out of his death grip. I shower and blow dry my hair I put on eye liner and slip on a black crop top and black skinny jeans with black keds. I go to Tobias I put my lips on his and when he kisses back I sprint to the kitchen he chases me I throw a muffin at him. He says "I'll get you back for that Prior" I laugh and say "whatever just get ready we have to be at the net in ten minutes" "mkay" ten minutes later... We stand by the net the first jumper is candor girl named Lizzy from candor mike Dan tally Lizzy from erudite Jonathan kenzie and harry from abnegation none from amity none 7 inaites Four speaks up "I'm four and this is six we will be your instructors any comments or questions" Johnathan speaks up "yea Six call me" I stiffen four speaks up "back off" he hisses he puts an arm around me and we walk to the dinning hall and sit with Uriah zeak marlean Chris and lynn. Johnathan comes and asks to sit by us and four says never " what do you think of the new bees" I ask Tobias says "most of them but I don't like Jonathan" "oh is Toby jealous" I tease "NO" he says "Don't wory I love you" "really?" "No just kidding yes"

**ok first chapter REVIEW if I should continue I will make it longer next Time OK well peace. ~T**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVE GRAMMER MISTAKES SRRY FOR THAT DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

**TOBIAS POV**

I hate Johnathan he tryed to take my tris And he is so cocky. Me and Tris take the new bees to the training room we show them how to throw knives Tris goes to help Johnathan and I feel a pang of jelousey. And watch them. OK that was creapy. But I'm soo jealous of him. By the end of the day Everyone is pretty accurate but not as Accurate as me and Tris "tommrow we will learn to shoot a gun and then learn to fight don't be late be here a 7:00am if your late your factionless" I say I hope Johnathan is late we send them off but Johnathan stays back and goes to Tris "will you go out with me" he asks her I get pissed And she says she's dateing Me.

**OK SO SHOULD THIS BE A JONNATHAN TRIS OR A FOUR TRIS LOVE YALL **

**~T**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PPL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I TOOK MOST OF THE IDEAS DISCLAIMER I HAVE YET TO RULE THE WORLD AND THAT MEANS I CANT CLAIM THE RIGHTS TO DIVERGENT **

**TRIS POV**

Why dose four have to be soo jealous of Johnathan? I love him why can't he see that! I'm gonna hang out with Johnathan and show we can just be friends. So I text Johnathan.

**me- hey wanna hang out?:-) **

**Him- ME I mean sure**

**Me- mkay meet me at the pit in 10 mins**

** "**Toby I'm gonna go hang out with Johnathan" I say "why that bastard" he hisses "cause I want to show you that we can just be friends" I say "bye" he says and kisses me for a long time "I love you" I say "you too" he says and I leave .

I meet Johnathan at the pit and I take him to the Dauntless Diner we eat burgers and talk and then we go and get tattoos I get the number four on my right for arm and he gets the. Dauntless flames on his back and then I say I have to leave and we hug but someone comes screaming profaintys at us... Tobias "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME I GAVE YOU EVRY THING" "I do it was just a hug" "whatever we're over!" "But l-l l-ov-e you" I'm sobbing now "Oh go cry to Johnathan" I turn into Johnathan and sob he turns to four screaming at him and then he says to me "do you want to go out with me" i nod "but firs I have to do something I'll be right back" and with that I head to Chris's and she answers and I run into her bathroom and pee on the stick and it reads plus I'm pregnet with Tobias's kid.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY I LOVE CLIFFYS SRRY ABOUT THE LAST CH I WAS STILL EDITING SO FOR THAT I GIVE YOU CH 4 DISCLAIMER I No OWN DIVERGENT OR RULE THE WORLD**

**TRIS POV**

I sob so hard. What do I do Tobias wants nothing to do with me! Chris knocks and I open it. "What's wrong?!" She asks "I-I-m preg-n-ant With fours and h-e h-e dum-pd me" I sob out "oh sweetie its ok what did you do?" She asks "I-I hug-ed j-ohnathan" I sttudder out '"he dumped you over that? Well he was jealous so you go out and hang with Johnathan and he'll be back by the end of the week" she tells me I nod and go to my date.

When I get to the pit Johnathan is waiting he puts His arm around Me and we walk around talking.

TOBIAS POV

I feel soo bad I broke Tris's heart and now she's out with the dill hole _johnathan _i think this as I walk into the ring store. I buy a Gorgeous ring and I plan on accidentally run into them on their date. Braking up with her was my worst mistake ever.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING LOVE YALL**

**~T**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT **

Tris POV

I wake up in Chris's apartment and realize I have to train with four. I get ready and go. When I get there four is there and then I suddenly feel sick and puke in the garbage I feel someone hold my hair back I finish and see that its four "don't touch me!" I say "I'm sorry can you please forgive me and take me back" I nod "yes" I say "thank you thank you thank you" then Johnathan comes in "can I tall to you?" "Sure" "I'm breaking up with you" "WHAT I WAS THERE WHEN HE WAS MEAN AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" "I'm sorry" then other others come in.

TOBIAS POV

I'm gonna do it I'm gonna ask her right now I hope she says yes here goes nothing "OK so before we start I have something to ask Tris" she looks shocked I get down on one knee "six I loved you ever since I first saw your face will you marry me?" I bite my lip she says...

TRIS POV

All I can say is "YES" and I go hug him and kiss him and he puts the ring on my finger and then we teach the initates how to shoot a gun but all I can think is I have to tell him he's gonna be a father but how but I know it has to be during lunch. But I have a plan.

JOHNATHANS POV

I will get Six if its the last thing I do but I want four to look bad not six so he's to blame cause as long as I'm here she will not be to blame or look bad days I love her. And the only thing I can think is their not married they can be broken up before there married.

**HEY HOPE YOU LIKE IT GIVE ME IDEAS I LOVE YOU ALL BYE I WILL UPDATE TONIGHT!**

**~T**


	6. Chapter 6

hey hey hey I'm having a contest disclaimer I do not own the rights two divergent the contest is you pick the baby names how many and gender girls Victoria Bella Lily britney Danny summer Peyton Haley Alli boys Camden Xander Austin Jason Lucas Alex how man Exedra Boy girl it'sneek peek at my story and my other story 4 three chapters.

TRIS POV

I have to tell him in 2 minutes I'm so nervous I'm biting my lip non stop I think he's starting to notice somethings wrong. One minute what if he leaves me or wants me to get rid of it. I give the wrap up speech and tell them to go to lunch. "Tobias can we go to the apartment before lunch?" I ask "sure I have to go there any way" when we get there he goes to get something and I just can't take it I sit on the couch and cry then he comes running to me "what's wrong?!" He asks "I-Im pregnant" I sob out "really that's great! When did you find out?" He asks "the day we broke up" I cry "oh I'm so sorry I put you through that I love you" he kisses every inch of my stomach "I love you to" I say "should we tell everyone?" I ask "yeah they might as well know" he replies we go down to the dinning hall and tell them everything even a bout our engagement .

TOBIAS POV

Im so excited to be a Father I love Tris and I get to call her my wife in a few weeks!

JOHNATHAN POV

She's pregnant! This will be harder than I thought but Six will be mine before the wedding I have to plot.

HEY SO WHAT DID YA THINK ITS LATE HERE ENTER MY CONTEST UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVE YALL

~T


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS IM SORRY I DIDENT UPDATE YESTERDAY I KNOW IT SOUNS CRAZY BUT FOR MY OTHER STORY THE CHAPTER KEEPT DELETING ITS SELFE SO HERE WE GO!**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up to morning sickness and run to the bathroom. I try not to be loud so I don't wake Tobias. But then I feel him hold my hair back. Once I finish I say "Don't get up for me this is gonna happen alot " he looks into my eyes and says "your worth it I will be here for you" I look down and blush. I decide to stay home for the fights. And I head to to Chris's As soon as I get there she squeals and pulls me in to her apartment and says "I'm pregnant too" "oh my god are kids can be best frends " I say. We talk about babby stuff and ten I decide to go help with the rest of training and Chris comes when We get there I see Tobias kissing some random girl and I scream Tobias pushes the girl off him and chases after me a Run to the chasem (sorry idk how to spell it) and jump!

**OK CLIFFY WHAT WILL HAPPEN **

**JK HAHA YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO YOU ON WITH THE STORY!**

But at last second a hand clamps around my wrist its Tobias he pulls me up and in the second his grip lossens I sprint to our apertment and lock the door but then I hear a key in the lock oh shit I forgot about the spare key I try to run to the bathroom but I feel his hand clamps around my waist I turn and slap him "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME AND YOU THOUGHT ME HUGGING JOHNATHAN WAS BAD WELL EXPLAIN YOU KISSING THAT GIRL IS BETTER OR OK CAUSE I SURE DONT THINK THAT IT IS AND NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO I CANT EXCATYLY BRAKE UP WITYH YOU!" I say pointing to my stomach "look I'm sorry but would you let me explain" he says pleading with my abnagation in me I sigh "I'm waiting" "when Eric found out about you not coming he got a replacement but she's from Erudite she was suppose to break us up cause Eric has a thing for you and I was trapped agenst the wall please forgive me" he beggs Chris nods and says "he's telling the truth" I nod "OK I'm sorry for doubting you" "its OK alls forgiven I love you" he says "you too" I say then me and Chris go shopping for baby stuff.

**HEY WHAT DID YOU THINK PLEASE ENTER MY CONTEST LOVE YALL**

**~T**


	8. Chapter 8

_**IMPORTANT **__HEY__** GUYS IM SORRY BUT I THINK IM GONNA DELETE THIS CAUSE ITS NOT VERRY POPULAR I MIGHT NOT IF I GET SOME REVIWS BUT ILL KEEP MY PROMISE AND ADD A CHAPTER WITH THIS IM SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE IT!**_

**TRIS POV**

I head back to the apartment After shopping I have a crib onesies and paint. I unlock the apartment and set the stuff down I find Tobias on the couch watching TV I sit down next to him and we talk then go to bed **time lapse one month later **im about two months in to my pregnancy I have a bump my wedding is in one week I have to invite my parents and tell them about the baby! I'll leave later with Tobias.

**ok I decided if I get 5 reviews I won't delete this And this is four Tris the baby is fours!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY PPL STOP BUGGING ME TO NOT DELETE THIS *NOTE THE SARCASM* BUT THERE IS ONE OF YOU WHO CARED SO I GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO "****_CRAZY FOR_**** OREOS"**** AND I WONT DELETE THIS CAUSE OF THAT AND I DONT THINK ANY OF YOU RED IT SO HERE YOU GO! CHAPTER 9 THE PARENTS DUN DUN DUN (HELL YEA I NAMED THIS CHAPTER) **

**TRIS POV**

Ha Tobias tried to run he thought he could get out of this? He did this to me he's why I'm pregnant he proposed so he's coming! Wow being pregnant helps with the convincing people to do stuff cause here we are on the train. I have on a tight black shirt to show my bump and over it I have one of Tobias's sweat shirts to cover up the bump. Soon all, I can see is gray I take Tobias's hand and we jump he puts his arm around me.

We walk to my all to remembered home Tobias knocks keeping his arm around me my mother opens it "oh Beatrice welcome!" She says a little to perky. We walk in and she gets my father well she's gone I ask Tobias what we should tell her first. He says "the wedding" they both come in and I say "dad this is Four we're getting married next week and we want you guys there And mom you already know Four" my dad looks pissed but he doesn't say anything "I knew you liked her Four" Tobias blushes and nods "is there anything else I have work I need to do" my dad says a bit rudely for abnegation. I nod "umm Im pregnant" my dad freaks out "YOUR WHAT?! GET RID OF IT THEN YOU DONT HAVE TO MARRY HIM!" I GET PISSED "I LOVE HIM AND THATS NOT THE REASON IM MARRYING HIM I LOVE HIM THATS WHY!" I pull off my hoodie showing my bump "and I can't get rid of it now" I say softer and I pull the hoodie on and storm out with Tobias "now Caleb" I whisper. When we get there we ask the person at the desk who looks like he's gonna piss himself cause we could kill him in 100 different ways with our bare hands. He tells us where to find Caleb. When we find the door number 464 (get it?) We knock Caleb answers and Tobias gets to the point "YOUR SISTER AND ARE GETTING MARRIED UR INVITED AND SHES PREGNANT" then he picks me up and runs to the train leaving a fuming Caleb behind us and he hops on the train.

**HEY SHOULD I DO A BACHLORETT PARTY? IDEAS? REVIEW PLS HOW SHOULD CALEB AND HER DAD REACT AT THE WEDDING? ENTER THE CONTEST!**


	10. Chapter 10

HEY PPL PLS DONT DO HATE

TRIS POV

Today is my bachelorette party but it will be mild cause I'm pregnant. I don't get to see Tobias until I walk down the aisle but I'm meeting him later. I sing karaoke I sing clarity by zedd

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity

Then Tobias texts me chasem "Cris I'll be right back I'm using the bathroom" she nods I go to our secret spot and he's there I wave And we kiss and talk until I realize I have Ben gone for 15 mins so we say goodbye and kiss and I sprint to Chris's apartment and then Johnathan stops me I sprint / waddle to her apartment and join Chris talking a bout baby's and how ours are gonna be bffs and sing a song for our weddings tommorw (there having shared weddings) we sing the monster

Both

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

_Chris_  
I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me  
For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated  
When I blew; see, but it was confusing  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet  
It was like winning a used mink  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
'Cause I'm

_Both_  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

_Me_  
Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders.  
No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)  
Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo  
I think it went wandering off down yonder  
And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen  
'Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD's conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

_Both_  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

_Chris_  
Call me crazy but I have this vision  
One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at  
MC's, blood get spilled and I'll  
Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played that  
Pumped up feeling and shit to say back  
To the kids who played him  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that  
Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

_Both_  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy  
_[x2]_

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing


	11. Chapter 11

**hey people pls review I need I hate to do this but I need 5 reviews to continue**

Tris POV

We are gonna do a scavenger Hunt! Lynn is judge cause she dident want to compete. The first card says 'pet a kid' We have to intake a pic to prove that we did it. Its really late so like no kids are out then I slam into Uri he's so childish "Uri will you take a selfie with me?" "Sure but I get to do duck face!" Perfect I think "OK" I take it. Then scream "thanks" I look at the next card 'dance behind a clueless person' I find a Eric and dance and I take a pic and run away when I look back I realize he was peeing in the chasem I laugh and read the next card 'if your pregnant go to the pit and scream the baby's comment if your not put a ball under your shirt and do the same' I run to the pit and take video of it but apparently Tobias herd he comes in sprinting and scoops me up and screams "WE NEED TO GET YOU TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!" "Tobias the baby Isent comming it was a dare I'm only 4 months pregnant I will have 5 months" he nods and puts me down I was recording the whole time. I run away and look at the last card 'take some ones drink and throw it in to the chasem' I look and see an abnegation leaving I take a video I take her drink and chuck it and sprint back tho Chris's and show Lynn the pics she nods and puts them on a power point and says "normally I would say Uri's not a kid but I think he's a kid trapped in a mans body" I nod then Chris comes in and gives her pics to Lynn and we decide to sing ,do ya wanna bulid a snowman'

Me Chris? (knocks) Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a Snowman

Me: Go away, chris

Chris: Okay, bye

Chris: (knocks) Do you want to build a snowman  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan! )  
It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Me: (knocks) Chris?  
Please I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been,  
They say "have courage";  
And I'm trying to,  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff)

Then mar and shunna a come in. Lynn slides there pics in the power point and shows it. They all laugh at Tobias's reaction and Uri's pic. Shunna has her and Zeke for the child one she's danceing be hind the abnagation person her ball I falling out of her shirt when she screamed an her drink was Eric's. Mar was boring except the last on she took peters drink. And he kissed her and said "you can have my drink babe" we all laugh then Chris snuck into a apartment and took a pic of her and the kid the will did the same thing Tobias did. We laugh the rest was boring. We go to bed and my last thought was I'm marrying Tobias tommrow!


	12. Chapter 12

**wedding its short to leave y'all at a cliffy!**

**TRIS POV**

I wake To Chris shakeing me "we just woke up we only have two hours!" With that I pop up. I dress in a beautiful gown that shows off my bump just to piss of my dad and Caleb if they come to get back at them. Chris's shows off heart bump too. We do each others make up. The girls where silver cocktail dresses. When we get to the spot I see my brother and parent's my brother and father pouting like little kids but my mom practly has them on leashes. When they see my dress there little pout turns in to a scowl cause its tight strapless Lacey and it shows off my bump. Me and Chris agree that I will get married first. As I walk down the asile all I can do is look at Tobias when I get to him the speech about us from the minister I zone out then we say our vows and I dos then the guy says "if there is any one who thinks they should not be joined as one speak now or forever hold your peace." "I do"a mans voice calls!

**_DUN DUN DUN ! TE HE HE CLIFFY WHO IS IT TEHEHE INEED 5 TO CONTINUE_**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS I DONT REALLY FEEL LIKE UPDATEING SO THIS WILL BE SHORT**

**TRIS**

Johnathan! He's trying to stop this. "Under what terms?" Tobias asks. "Under the terms that you stole my girl friend" he says. This turns into a HUGE fist fight. Tobias ends up wining as alwes. But the something big happens the wedding guy says "well do to the terms of this you guy may not be married until the terms can be worked out" with those words I crumble


	14. Chapter 14

**I dont feel like updateing but as i promised i will update evry day**

**TOBIAS POV**

i will beat johnathan! I cant marry my feińcie cause he said i object just two little words cant stop my love. I dont know what Tris will do her being pregnat and all. Then shes back and says to the wedding guy we can get married now that he has no objections. then we go through thr whole wedding prosses agian but this time there are two objetions!

haha cliffy who can guess who they are gets a early chapter to one of my stories oh and enter my other contest about the baby in my earlyer chapters!


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY PPL I JUST CANT FIND A RESON TO UPDATE I GET NO REVIEWS! So TO CONTINUE I NEED 10 REVIEWS THIS IS SHORT SORRY :(**

**tris pov**

holy f*** again who do i need to lock in a closet now? I already lockedJonathan in a closet! Ok tris calm down. Your pregnant you cant think straight. But this time its my father and caleb. I take them out to 'talk' i push them in a closet. i sprint back to the wedding. I say "they agree now" we go through thewhole proses again and fiannaly we are married!

**Johnathan pov**

Four thinks he can make six lock me in a closet and then happily ever after? In to the sunset? Well no i will follow them on there precious honeymoon! Then get six to be all mine! Revenge is a dish best served cold...

HEY PPL NEXT CHAPTER HONEYMOON I WILL NOT DO ANY THING DIRTY I WILL. STICK TO THE T RATEING I NEED 10 reviews to continue


	16. Chapter 16

**hey ppl i still need six reviews to continue so heres a teaser to encouage yall!**

Johnathan pov

im ready to strike like a cobra! Silent but deadly there will be no happly ever after four four cause by the end of the night he will be dead! And six will be mine!

**hahahhaahaahhaha teaser! I only need six to continue**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY PPL I STILL NEED 3 REVIEWS SO HERES ANOTHER TEASESER CHAPTER!**

**JOHNATHAN POV**

I slither by Fours plate abd put the posin in his food and slither out!

**fours pov**

i feel like im about explode my head is throbing and i start to see black spots!

**hahaha teaser i need 3 reviews to do a real chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ppl i still need 3 reviews so heres another teaser chapter**

TOBIAS POV

i need air i can feel my heart pounding bum bum bum bum bum. Such a fast rate i feel sick oh no the edges of my vision are going black! I see tris she looks like shes screaming but all i hear is ringing!

**YOU GUYS 3 more and all these cliffys will be anwserd!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY PPL THE ONLY RESON IM UPDATEING IS CAUSE NO ONE ELSE IS AND ITS BUGGING TH CRAP OUT OF ME!**

**TRIS POV**

"w-what why i thought we had something special what about our kid?!" Uri asks "I'm sorry but i paid the doctor to say that so you wouldn't feel bad about it being fours kid!" I say "wait so the baby is mine?" four asks "yes" i say. I give Uri his ring back. then four gives me his i slip it on i feel the baby kick again i grab fours hand and put it on my stomach and like the baby knew it kicked. His face lit up he picked me up and carried me to our apartment and kissed my stomach. We eventually fall asleep but all i cam think about is uri and how that me and fours spark could move to him.

TOBIAS POV

all i can think is u almost killed my baby!


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY PPL YOU GUYS REALLY WANT ME TO UPDATE SO HERE IT IS**

**TOBIAS POV**

I feel light headed as i fall Tris is screaming still but i cant tune in. then i think im divergent i can fight this! I focus in tris is sobbing the black spots blur in to clear vision. I gain force to stand up she lights up.

**TRIS POV **

hes dieing and theres nothing i can do. But he starts to wake up.

**johnathan pov**

damn it he should be dead!


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY PPL IM BORAD IF YOUR AN AUTHER READING THIS UPDATE! IM DESPRATE!?**

**TRIS POV**

Hes awake! I stiffle another sob. I sniffle he comes up to me and whispers "shh tris im fine." I feel the baby kick i take his hand and lay it in my stomach as if on que the baby kicks. Tobias's face lights up he lifts me up and lays me on the bed he kisses my stomach. Then my lips and whispers "i love you" he kissis his way down my stomach. "And i love you to" "We love you too" i say but then the curtain shifts to reveail a pissed off Jonathan "I PUT F'ING POISIN IN YOUR FOOD HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!" He screams "never try to poisn some one stronger than you." He growls and punches him.

**HEY PPL HOPE THAT CHAPTER CLEARED EVEYTHING UP REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HERE GUYS JUST SOME FLUFF FOR ❤ day**

**tris pov**

after Jonathan is knocked out cold. We enjoy out valentines day. We go swimming and just have fun with respect of the baby i feel the baby start kicking softly the baby hasent become to strong so ots like light taps. But the still mean something. We rest for the rest of the night with Tobias's hed resting on my stomach feeling the baby kick.

**IK NOT MUCH BUT JUST SOME FLUFF FOR VALENTINES DAY. **


	23. Chapter 23

HEY GUYS SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! PLS HEAR ME OUT I BROKE MY FINGER SO I CAN BAERLY TYPE SO SORRY I BROKE MY PROMISE TO NOT DO A WHOLE CHAPTER OF A/N BUT I HAD TO TELL YOU! ILL UPDATE A 1,000 WORD CHAPTER WHEN IM HEALD!

THANKS FOR READING

~T


	24. Chapter 24

**HI GUYS IM BACK FOR YOU GUYS AND GALS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY BOUT MY FINGER! BUT IM BAK ILL PROBS UPDATE TOMMROW!**

**tris** **pov**

I wake up to morning sickness. ive been puking for wat seems like an hour! they say you forget it all when its all said and done. Well I for one hope to god that its true! (what to expect when your expecting quote! review if you want tobias to go to "dad camp") ok now im sure ive been puking for an hour tobias came in along time ago ughh I finally stop and brush my teeth. tobias looks worried but dosent say a thing I pull on a bikini and over that a crop top to show my barely bump I pull on some short shorts. and we walk out but I think tobias has other ideas he slams me in to the door and stats to kiss me hungrily.

**no I wont go in to detail any yes they did. sorry guys you dident get the super long chapter yet im just lost right now I need ideas but I promise youll get it.**


End file.
